


Counterfeit

by cruisedirector



Category: The Prestige
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-21
Updated: 2006-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Great Danton finally understands the nature of deception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counterfeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ribby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/gifts).



Rupert understands at once that the one he once loved is the one he sent to the grave, for a crime committed by _this_ one. Now he has always known that Freddie wasn't Alfred. Then, as later, two men shared that once-admired body.

But what he cannot say, as his life ebbs, is whether the man to whom Borden made love long ago was himself or one of the others. The secret aristocrat, the obsessed magician, the boy who wouldn't grow up... the hundred and one faces of the Great Danton, who took the fall for him into the pit.


End file.
